A lifting device for lifting shipping containers has an end frame configured to engage with a shipping container. An extension member is rotatably connected to the end frame at a rearward upper pivot point. A support frame is rotatably affixed to the end frame at a rearward lower pivot point. The support frame is further rotatably affixed to the extension member at a forward upper pivot point. Extension of the extension member rotates the support frame with respect to the end plate, causing the support frame to move the end plate upwards, the end plate then lifting the shipping container. A roller wheel is affixed to the support frame and allows the shipping container to be rolled on a surface when multiple devices are used to lift the shipping container off of the surface.